Paying It Foward
by CorruptedxMind
Summary: When Troy parents hit a financial stump he pursuit his amateur boxing career hoping that he would get a scholarship to an great school. But when he moves back to his old city and neighborhood everything changes when his old friends get him into the drug life. In need of fast money, He become one of the biggest drug dealers around the city


**Paying It Forward**

_*Minor Cursing_

_*Some Adult Themes (Parenting Views)_

_*Ill Update the rating chapter by chapter_

**Chapter 1: The Wakeup Call**

"The world is nothing but crooks and thieves, liars and deceivers. The only way to weed out these people is to show them your struggle. Show them the strength that you have in your soul to survive. Put aside your pride and focus your attention on trying" Outspokenly said the Speaker. "Someone told me, "Life is a boxing match, when you get knockdown you get back up and fight your way through the pain. It will be times where you must stay down and throw away your pride, but what really matters is how long it takes for you to get back up and try again. While stepping closer to the edge of the stage the motivational speakers rolled his sleeves up and calmly gestured a young man to the stage. The young man rose to his feet and pointed to himself, "Me sir" He Asked. The motivation speaker Replied, "Yes you, I need you for a demonstration" The boy walked up on and stage and the speaker introduced himself as Mr. Sparks. "Troy Duncan.", smartly said the young man. Mr. Sparks laughs and waved him over and told him to put on boxing gears while showing him his fight stance. Troy squared up his shoulders and planted his feet towards Mr. Sparks. "Now I want you to swing at me" said Mr. Sparks aggressively towards Troy. The teachers and the students in the audience tensed up toward the edge of their seats anticipating the rumble that going to occur. As Troy begins to swing at him, Mr. Sparks counters with a slap to the forehead. Troy grabs his forehead and out loud yelled "Why the hell you slap me?" Mr. Sparks explained "because you were going to hit me." Troy confused said "You ask me to punch you, not defend myself" "Why wouldn't you defend yourself Troy?" Asking Mr. Sparks. "Because I thought you were going to allow me to hit you" Said holding his forehead. "Now why would I allow you to him hit?" Mr. Sparks Laughing. I don't know you fuck boy" angrily said Troy. Mr. Sparks looked at Troy with a smirk and told him to try again. "Are you going to hit me if I do?" Troy said frustratingly. "I might" Replied Mr. Sparks. As Troy squares up against Mr. Sparks again he noticed his right hand had a WBA ring. Troy thought to him and pondered if he was Freddy Sparks, The 1967 heavyweight world champion. Everything stopped when he knew he was going against a legendary boxer. Anxiety began to overcome Troy as he replayed the fight of him and Joe Harris. Troy begins to sweat and develop enlarged pupils as he face down the most renowned boxer of all time. Troy-Troy-Troy-Troy is all he hear in the background as the cheering raise from an dull whisper to a loud screech.

"Boy get your ass up and get ready for school, You're going to be late for your first day of school. I'll be damn if I have to take you if you late" Yelled his mother. "Ma! Why do you have to be so loud?" Replied Troy. "Because I called your named damn near ten times and you didn't answer." Glaring at Troy."Ok I'm up can I get dress?" Asking Troy. "You got 20 minutes to do what your have to do and I bet-not catch you sleep aga….." Leaving out the room Mumbling. "Dam she is always bitch'n about something" Silently thinking to himself. Troy scans around his room in deep thought about his dream, Glaring at the boxing ribbons and trophies hanging around his room. Troy steps up and looks at an autographed picture of his grandpa and Freddy Sparks. Troy leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes reflecting about the dream. "Troy! What the hell are you doing? Are you sleeping against the wall?" Troy jumps out of a slight daydream and looks at his mom with annoyance. Waving her belt at Troy, "you better not get into any more fights this year; your coach called me and said if you do you won't be able to box anymore." Troy Looked at his mom and nodded "I'll try not, besides most of the time it don't be my fault." "Listen, I don't care who fault it; you put your silly pride up and walk away understand; It's a new year at your old school and he called to see if you were going to sign up?" Replied his mom. Troy nodding his head while reaching into his closet grabbing his school uniform. Troy finishes getting dress and walked down stairs to be greeted by his younger sister Ally. "Hey Troy, Mom said you would walk me to school, are you?" Troy burst out laughing ignoring her as he walks into the kitchen to investigate the smell. "No more pancakes?" he asks. "Mom only made pancakes for me since I'm the best" Flamboyantly said Ally. "Shut up you fat girl" Troy Said tauntingly. "Troy call your sister fat again and watch me pop you in your mouth; Just because you can fight don't mean you can beat me." Yelled their mom. "Now raise your voice in my house again and watch how fast ill tear that ass up" Telling Troy. Shaking his head, Troy walks out the door with his sister Ally tagging along.

Troy walks out and instantly goes into a trance. "The first day of school is always the most important day; it defines you as a student. If you're late to class, the teachers will already assume you're a bad student. If you're early to class then the kids will think you are lame, It's always a lose-lose situation. But lucky for me I'm the number one boxer in the state. See my grandfather grew up in the era of mainstream boxing. He coached some of the biggest names in history. He always told me I had potential of becoming a great boxer but I never applied myself. When he passed away I lost interest in the sport. The only reason I'm still boxing today because it keeps people from testing my manhood. For the past four years I've been in more fights outside the ring then in. My dad was a truck driver and his company kept relocating him. I never gotten used to my surrounding since most of the time I'm never there more than six months. Last month my dad got a letter stating he was going to be laid off due to budget cuts. My parents couldn't pay the mortgage so we moved back to my old city. We moved into my grandpa old house where things where so old fashion it felt as if I were a slave. Seeing how everything changed over time I thought if any of my old elementary friends were going to be at the same high school as I. The sound of gunshots rang out into the open air as it startled and interrupted my daydream. "Troy what was that loud popping noise?" Asking Ally. "Nothing Ally, Here come your bus I see you at home around four o'clock; Hop on and be good ight?" Said Troy. Ally frantically jumped on the bus and waved at Troy as the bus pulled off into the distance. As the bus disappeared from sight Troy started to walk to school and noticed some of people he knew from elementary. Their appearance totally changed from his first encounter with them. Walking by one of them they both made eye contact and an eerie feeling drenched his body. "What up, Brah you smoke?" Asking one of the Thugs. Troy ever so slightly shook his head no and kept walking. He could feel all their eyes staring at him as he walked across the street. Troy thought back when his mother told him to watch out for the hoodlums around the neighborhood. Most of them die before twenty-one or end up in jail before eighteen. Troy finally reached the entrance of the school and smiled to himself saying it was going to be the best year ever.


End file.
